The Claw-Beast
by Jonathan Cartoons Inc
Summary: After Toadette used some sticky glue and worms for her fingernails, everyone thought Toadette was the Claw-Beast. Probably a parody of SpongeBob's Clawbeast from a Nick magazine. I forget.


**The Claw-Beast**

Toadette was just sitting on her chair, watching television, and looking at her nails.

"Ugh, looks like these fingernails a cutting." Toadette said to herself.

So she stood up, went to her desk, opened her drawer, and found some nail clippers. She had to cut her nails off, so they can look nice and shiny.

"Nice!" Toadette looked at her fingers without any nails in them or something. "After all that hard work I did, I deserve a tasty orange!" she said while getting an orange out of the fruit basket.

Just when Toadette was about to peel the orange, her fingernails weren't there. "Agh! I can't peel it without my fingernails!" Toadette said, while trying to peel an orange.

"Maybe I'll feel a lot better when I listen to this new CD..." Toadette said while looking at this new CD that Toad bought at the store for her. It was a Toad Town album too. Toadette decided to try opening it without her fingernails. "Oh no! I can't open it without my fingernails!"

So she thought of a new idea to get her fingernails back. She used some worms, and some sticky glue for them, which would work for her fingers.

"All right, lookin' good!" Toadette looked at her new fingernails. Then she walked outside with her orange to enjoy it. "Think I'll go outside and enjoy that orange!" Toadette was outside her house, and noticed a Koopa and a Goomba there. The Koopa and Goomba shockingly saw Toadette's fingernails and thought they were claws, so they had no other choice but to run.

"Yaaaaah!" the Koopa and Goomba shouted.

"Hmm, wonder what's with these two Mario enemies lately?" Toadette said, while still eating the orange. She then went back to watching television, and can't believe what was on the news!

"Yes, the Claw-Beast! He's out to get everybody in this whole Mushroom Kingdom! Better save yourselves from that monster before he does something horrible to you!" The news reporter said on the television.

"Eek! I'm scared! I'm going over to Peach's!" Toadette was scared, so she had to run out of his house. But just as she took one step to Peach's Castle, her shoes were starting to sting her...badly.

"Ooh! Hey! Ouch!" Toadette shrieked, as her shoes were stinging her. "Ouch! Aah! Ugh! Youch! Oof! Whoa! Waah! Waugh!"

Peach, in her castle, was scared and shocked, thinking it was the Claw-Beast making all the noise.

"Ooh! Agh! Goo! Grr! Wouch! Wuzzle! Wuzzle! Waah!" Toadette screamed, behind Peach's closed window.

"It's the Claw-Beast!" Peach was terrified. "Oh, please leave, please leave, please leave..." Toadette looked up the window to see Peach terrified of the Claw-Beast who Peach thought it was, and just kept walking.

"Hmm, guess she's not here. Might as well as take a brisk walk to Toadsworth's house." Toadette said, while walking to Toadsworth's.

"Sorry, young Toad. We're just closing..." Toadsworth said while cleaning up his place, Toadette opened the door before Toadsworth was about to close up.

Toadsworth thought Toadette's fingernails with sticky glue and worms were the Claw-Beast, and was he frightened to see that happen. "...up? The Claw-Beast." Toadsworth hid under the table, and found an old and dirty shroom. "Maybe if he eats this old mushroom, he won't eat me! It's my only hope..." Toadsworth said, and threw the shroom to Toadette. "Please...eat this!"

"Okay..." Toadette said, and ate the dirty old shroom, causing her to turn sickish green. She walked out of Toadsworth's house, not feeling too good at all.

"Ugh, I don't feel so good, maybe I'll go to Toad's and take a nap..." Toadette said, while heading out to Toad's.

Toad was hiding under his mushroom house, thinking it was the Claw-Beast as well. It was actually Toadette, calling out for Toad. "Hey, Toad! Toad!"

"The Claw-Beast! And it knows my name!" Toad thought. "It's a good thing I brought this! It's the Bug Spray to spray the Claw-Beast out of here!" Toad used it to spray that Claw-Beast that he thought. It was still Toadette, who got bug spray in her eyes.

"Ugh, I'm so confused...maybe the ride on the bus...will clear my head." Toadette said, who got burnt eyes and still was the same sickish green. She went on the bus stop to have a seat on the bench. The real Claw-Beast came in, sitting on a bench, and looking at the newspaper.

"Turns out my claws weren't that sensitive too much. I was thinking there'd be much about that." The Claw-Beast said.

"You and me both think the same thing, pal. You and me both." Toadette said.

**The End**


End file.
